Frodo and the Evil Math Teacher
by soccergirl4u3
Summary: Frodo in a new telling, his journey through the perils of Nilda's classroom. FEAR NILDA!
1. The One Ring

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! What a surprise!! WooHooo!  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic and you must understand that this evil teacher is real, she does exist, and I will not be disclosing her name for obvious reasons. Please understand that I have been scared for life. (Evil is a NICE word for this teacher, really) OK, on with the story..  
  
Ch. 1: Evil Beginnings  
  
"Baggins..Baggins," the soft voice whispered through the air.  
"BAGGINS!" Frodo was jerked to his senses when a high nasal voice sounded near his ear.  
"What?" He said, as he turned around to face his math teacher. He brown eyes were burning red with malice again; this was not a good a sign. Her hair was fluffed up as though she had used all the hair spray in the world to keep it up there.  
"The answer, Baggins, to the problem I just asked," said his math teacher.  
"I don't know, I guess I just wasn't listening," Frodo replied innocently.  
"WHAT!?" yelled his math teacher, "Out of my classroom! Now!" Frodo was taken aback by this remark; she liked to keep her students in her classroom, to torture them obviously. "Did you not hear me? Out!" snarled the math teacher. With a disgruntled sigh, Frodo jumped out of his desk and hopped out of the room. It was way better than staying in there. He thought he would be able to catch up on his science homework.  
As he slumped to sit down next to the door a soft whispering stopped him.  
"Psst.kid, come here," said a pale faced boy in the corner. He had obviously endured the wrath that was Nilda. (AN: From now on we will call her Nilda, her first name, but never her last, in case she reads this and finds me.) "Here,' said the boy, "take this, it will guard you against her." He held out his hand and opened it to show a marvelous golden ring.  
"A ring? How will that help me against her?" inquired Frodo.  
"Shh.Not so loud, someone might hear you," whispered the boy. He motioned him to come closer and muttered in his ear, "Put this on when her wrath is the greatest, it will shield you from her when it is needed most. But be careful, no one must no of it, it has great powers." And with that the boy fell back into the shadows, never to be seen again. Nilda's madness had finally gotten to him, like most kids. Frodo muttered some condolences and stepped back into the classroom of doom, not knowing what to expect.  
  
End of Ch. 1!! Please write reviews I need them. Also, read muse456 's stories, she gave me an inspiration. Thanks. 


	2. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zilch, null, what's the Spanish word for zero?  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed, now here's chapter two: Wahoo!!!  
  
Ch. 2: Disappearing Act  
  
Frodo held the ring in his hand, noticing its cool and metallic texture. He walked across the hall and tried to open the door silently. He slipped back in the classroom and slinked to his seat, making no noise. So, of course, everyone noticed and turned his head toward head toward him, including Nilda, unfortunately. "Why did you come back in my classroom?' screeched Nilda. "I thought I told you to stay outside for the rest of the period."  
"I just thought I was ready to listen and learn now," said Frodo, lying through his teeth. But of course lying never and still to this day has never fooled Nilda. She caught on quickly and tried to play along.  
"Well then Mr. Baggins, I suppose you know thing what I was last talking about?"  
That's not fair," pleaded Frodo, "I wasn't even in your classroom at the time."  
"Liar," she muttered, "you were walking inside, purposefully disobeying my orders. And you also lied about being ready to learn, Mr. Baggins, I'm sure all you want to learn about is how to pick up a girl in this class." At this Frodo's face flushed, there were some pretty girls in the class, and that was one of the reasons he decided to come back in.  
"Does she read minds?" he thought. Sam, the school geek, who sat in front of him, snickered. Frodo glared at him, but didn't say anything, fearing Nilda would get on him even more.  
"As I was saying Mr. Baggins, you will receive a month's worth of detentions starting today for your insolent behavior. That's two hours after every school day." Frodo opened his mouth to plead his case, but closed it, he didn't want to end up like that pale faced boy, and even two weeks' detention could scar a kid quickly. Frodo put his head down, he was defeated, and there was nothing he could do.  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at Frodo, "If x + y is equal to 43 and p is equal to blah blah blah," Frodo had already tuned out, she always starts to say that when he tunes out, he didn't understand why.  
Suddenly she was on him again, she obviously knew that he had tuned. He looked up, surprised. She was swooping madly at him, like a hawk trying to catch his prey. She yelled in his ear. She gripped his desk with both hands until her knuckles turned white. Poor Frodo, all he could do was sit in the feeble position and whimper. He was serious contemplating using the ring now. With a quick flick, he whipped it out and slipped it on his finger, oblivious to what it was going to do. In a blink of an eye Frodo disappeared and the only thing that was left was his empty seat.  
To Frodo, it seemed like nothing happened, but when a shocked expression came over Nilda's face, he something was wrong. He looked down to find, well, nothing. He gasped in surprise and almost fainted.'  
The effect in the room was almost the same. A boy has just disappeared, how could have that happened? Some of the pretty girls in the room started to cry, it seems that our Frodo was well liked.  
Nilda stood with shock for a few seconds, then her brain came into focus, this has happened before. She remembered a small boy disappearing the exactly same way. He always turned up the next day and she knew it would be the same for Frodo. Then a strange thing happened, her eye started to jump around everywhere, she didn't know what was going on. For one fleeting moment, she thought she saw Frodo sitting in his seat, but immediately thought she was just seeing things.  
Her eyes rolled back to normal and started her boring drawl once again, despite her students shocked expressions, they didn't know what had happened, and she did. As the period wore on, the students still didn't know what had happened to Frodo, he still had not shown up. They didn't know whether he had died or simply disappeared.  
As for Frodo he skulked to the back of the room to watch the rest of them suffer. He was enjoying his freedom greatly. He knew there would be questions tomorrow, but he could deal with them. This ring was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, he could use it everyday, and he even felt an urge to use it again. That was odd. But he just thought it was a curious urge to use the ring again, he didn't know what it would do to him.  
The worst of this sorry predicament is still to come. The geek, Sam, had looked behind him at the exact moment Frodo disappeared. He saw the whole entire thing.  
  
End of Chapter 2! Did you like it? Please give me some more reviews, they are very much appreciated. 


	3. The Geek

Disclaimer: What a surprise! I own nothing!!! Yeah!!!  
  
To BSG: SHE WAS AND STILL IS THAT EVIL! Ok on with the story now kiddies, (  
  
Ch. 3: The Geek  
  
After the bell had rung and everyone was filing out of the classroom did Frodo slip the ring off his finger. He slinked outside with everyone else. They were still confused about the whole ordeal and were blubbering incoherently. Once they spotted Frodo, he was immediately surrounded by questions.  
"Where did you go?"  
"What did it feel like?"  
"Are you going to do that everyday?"  
After his classmates got bored with him they finally started to head down the stairs. Frodo sighed, he was glad to finally be alone. He was also glad that he had not given away information on the ring. He knew that his classmates would want to use it, and it would turn into a whole ordeal, and he didn't want that to happen.  
He suddenly heard a cough behind him and he whipped around. There is the corner was little Samwise, doing what he always does, which was picking his nose of course. He had long blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. He didn't own a pair of jeans and wore sweatpants every day. He was as nasty as he was vile and no one liked him except for the other geeks. He always thought that he was the smartest one in the class, but he definitely wasn't. (AN: Remind you of anyone, HMS students? LOL, I'll give you a hint; his name sounds like a bird.)  
Now one would think that you would pity this person, but Samwise was beyond pity. He was always being picked on but no one stood up for him, they knew they would be kicked out of the social circle for that. Samwise was just a geek, dork, and dope, whatever you wanted to call him.  
Now when Frodo looked at Samwise picking his nose, he turned away in  
disgust and almost retched at the sight. When he thought it was safe  
to look again, he turned his head slightly to look at the horrible  
beast. Samwise, suddenly remembered and took his finger out his nasal cavity and stood up tall.  
"I saw you today," he said. "You know, when you used that ring and  
all." Frodo's mouth turned into a little "o" of surprise as he heard  
this. Samwise was known for his tattling all over the school.  
"You're not going to tell Nilda are you?" asked Frodo, still in shock.  
"No," said Samwise, "but on a couple of conditions. One, you don't  
call me Samwise anymore; you call me Sam, like a normal person. Two,  
I know that ring must be a powerful thing, because I am very smart, so  
it must be destroyed. And lastly, I want to come with you."  
"What!" exclaimed Frodo? "Why should I have to let you come, and  
anyway why should I have it destroyed in the first place!"  
"Because I will tattle on you if you don't," said Sam. "Then it will  
not be a fun life for you, will it, huh Frodo?"  
Frodo sighed; he couldn't believe he was being persuaded by this geek.  
"Fine," he said, "but we don't know anything about this ring. How are  
we supposed to destroy it if we don't know how?"  
"We will have to go see Gandalf," said Sam. "He is the only one who  
can help us."  
"Gandalf!" shouted Frodo. "You mean the kid who plays Magic all lunch?  
No way I'm talking to him!"  
"Hey I play Magic too you know," said Sam. "Plus he is the only one  
who can help us. It doesn't matter if he's popular or not. And I  
know where to find him, so we might as well ask him."  
"Fine, but I'm not agreeing to listen to what that dork has to say."  
And so Frodo and Sam head down the stairs, looking for the dork who  
was named Gandalf. 


	4. The Horrible Truth

Disclaimer:aaaaaaaaiaaaaaaaownaaaaaaaaaaaaaanothingaaaaaaaa Can you read that? (Hint: You have to read between the lines) LOL  
  
Ok I know this is long awaited and I am very sorry, I, unlike you, do have a life, so here is the 4th chapter of Frodo and the Evil Math Teacher.  
  
Ch. 4: The Horrible Truth  
As our heroes trudge down the stairs, a mysterious vibe comes from within the math classroom. Something is brewing, something evil. It will bind everyone who catches hold of it in darkness, and will be gone forever. Nilda is crafting the test for her students. What else did you think it was?  
Sam runs ahead of Frodo, obviously excited about something. As he bounds down the stairs, Frodo has to duck to avoid the flecks of dirt flying from Sam's hair and clothes. He made a mental note to himself to tell Sam to take a bath later. He also hopes he will remember his mental note, this one could be disgusting if he did not.  
As Frodo was thinking he enters and area of the school he had never been before in his two years there. It was dark, musty, and smelled of mothballs. "Where are we?" inquired Frodo.  
"Why we are at the library, you silly goose," said Sam.  
"We have a library?" gasped Frodo with obvious stupidity. Sam noticed this but didn't say anything, he wasn't too fond of people that were stupid and didn't even kno where the library is, but that philosophy doesn't really make sense because he isn't Einstein himself, except for the fact that he doesn't know it. (AN: Did that get you confused, I know it got me confizzled.)  
Sam opened the library doors wide and they both walked in, Sam almost running, Frodo gagging. When he came in view of the tables in the room, there sat one small kid playing with a few cards. He was short, practically 4' tall and he wore a musty wizard's hat to try to conceal his smallness. He had a small squeaky voice that didn't help much with his appearance. And even though Frodo and Sam had made such a ruckus with coming in, the boy still did not look up.  
"Gandalf...." Sam said, "GANDALF!" Then and only then did the boy look up from his Magic cards.  
"Oh," he said, "It's only you." His eyes drifted over to Frodo and his mouth opened in disbelief. "What's he doing here?" He stressed the he as if Frodo was of another ilk, which he was, but it was still not very nice.  
"This is Frodo," said Sam, and he proceeded to discuss their dilemma with Gandalf with intimate detail. When he was finished, Gandalf thought long and hard about what they should do.  
"Well, he said in his high-pitched squeaky voice, "the only solution I see is to destroy that ring at its source."  
"Well where is its source?" asked Frodo.  
"I'm sorry, but the only place it can be destroyed is at Nilda's own house! And you know, that also means that she created the ring and she was only playing with you last period, in case you were wondering."  
"I know that I'm not stupid," shouted Frodo, "but how are we going to get away with this, I mean, going to her house, that's madness that is. I don't even think a kid has ever tried it or else I would come up with a rebuttal. It's just too crazy to even think about!"  
"It's the only way, I'm sorry," squeaked Gandalf. He rumpled his already messy hair in discomfort, "I could come with you, and, and, I could get more people to come with you to help you, yeah, that's it!" His face brightened at this idea and was ready to set off and find the likely candidates.  
"Hey wait a minute," said Frodo, "I want some of MY people to come too ya hear!" He was not going around in public with this geeks, dorks, and weirdoes, there was just no way.  
"Fine, fine," said Sam, "How bout I hold a council tomorrow. The maybe we can pick and choose the brave but foolish souls that could venture with us on this noble but stupid quest. And with that, Frodo fled from the room, unable to bear the horrid smell any longer, while Gandalf went back to his cards and Sam challenged him to a game.  
  
Well, that's all folks. You know, reviews are much appreciated. S N O G, still lovin' that word. 


End file.
